EGOISTE
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: REPOST/REVISI/"Aku mengerti karena itu aku memberimu pilihan, bujuk Yunho untuk menikah dengan perempuan pilihanku dan kau bisa tetap menjadi kekasih au pergi dari hidup Yunho selamanya!"/'Tak akan semudah itu aku melepas Jung Yunho...hmpfh..Kau memilih musuh yang salah, ahjumma...' /YUNJAE/BL/DLDR/NO BASH/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : EGOISTE**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Family**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje, oneshoot**

 **NB : ATAS SARAN DAN REQ, MAKA SAYA MEREPOST FF YANG SUDAH DI-REVISI INI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 _ **J-HOLIC**_

" _Ahjumma_ tahu kalian saling mencintai, tapi mengertilah keluarga Jung membutuhkan penerus."

Di café itu tampak 2 orang yang duduk di pojok yang dihalangi pepohonan buatan. Wajah keduanya menyiratkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Nyonya Jung, _yoeja_ setengah baya yang tampak elegan serta tegas itu terlihat menahan diri sedangkan _namja_ cantik yang duduk diseberangnya tampak sedang melamun sambil menatap secangkir kopi yang baru disajikan.

"Tapi _ahjumma_ …Aku sangat mencintai Yunho.."ujar _namja_ itu sambil memandang dingin _yoeja_ setengah baya yang dipanggilnya _ahjumma_.

"Aku mengerti karena itu aku memberimu pilihan, bujuk Yunho untuk menikah dengan perempuan pilihanku dan kau bisa tetap menjadi kekasih gelapnya….Atau pergi dari hidup Yunho selamanya!"tegas nyonya Jung tanpa peduli jika semua ucapannya itu akan menyakiti hati _namja_ cantik yang duduk didepannya.

Mata doe itu menatap datar _yoeja_ yang sudah berani sekali ingin memisahkannya dari orang yang paling dicintainya. " _Arrasoo_ …Aku mengerti.." _namja_ cantik itu beranjak dari duduknya sambil membungkuk hormat pada nyonya Jung yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan dingin dari _yoeja_ setengah baya itu, namun dia sama sekali tidak peduli dan melenggang keluar cafe itu dengan anggun.

' _Tak akan semudah itu aku melepas Jung Yunho...hmpfh..Kau memilih musuh yang salah, ahjumma..._ ' seringai tampak pada _cherry lips_ itu.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong sangat mencintai Jung Yunho, _namja_ tampan bermata musang itu adalah hidupnya. Tapi Jaejoong tak mau hanya menjadi kekasih _namja_ bermarga Jung itu, dia juga tak mau berbagi dengan wanita lain, _namja_ cantik itu hanya ingin Yunho hanya miliknya! Mungkin terdengar sangat egois namun cinta adalah perasaan aneh yang menghalalkan segala cara, lagipula Jung Yunho tidak pernah mengeluh tentang sifat posesifnya itu.

' _Aku harus mendapatkan cara untuk mempertahankan milikku…Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengambil Yunho dariku!_ 'pikiran-pikiran itu silih berganti dalam benak Jaejoong yang sedang mengendarai mobil menuju butiknya , _Red Balloon._

.

.

.

 _Namja_ cantik bermarga Kim itu berkenalan dengan Jung Yunho 3 tahun yang lalu saat pertama kalinya _namja_ berwajah dingin itu datang ke _Red Balloon_ untuk memesan beberapa setelan jas. Dari awal perkenalan Jaejoong tahu dan bisa merasakan jika Yunho tertarik padanya dan hal itu terbukti dengan seringnya _namja_ Jung itu mengunjungi butik yang terletak didaerah Gangnam walau Yunho punya seabrek kesibukan karena kedudukannya sebagai pemimpin Jung Corp, kiriman berbagai hadiah dan bunga dari _namja_ tampan itu dan diakhiri ajakan makan malam dimana Yunho menyatakan keinginannya untuk menjadikan jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya adalah bukti keseriusan Jung Yunho pada _namja_ berwajah rupawan yang sudah menjadi obsesinya sejak pandangan pertama mereka.

Di tahun pertama, hari-hari keduanya selalu dilalui dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan tawa, walaupun Yunho adalah _namja_ yang egois dan posesif tapi Jaejoong tahu CEO tampan itu sangat mencintainya dan sama sekali tidak mengeluhkan sikap protektif itu karena dirinya juga sangat posesif pada beruang besarnya itu.

Di tahun kedua, mereka tinggal bersama di apartemen Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai mengenal keluarga _namja_ Jung itu. _Appa_ Yunho telah lama tiada. Keluarga Jung yang tersisa hanyalah _umma_ dan _dongsaeng_ -nya, Jihye yang seusia dengan Jaejoong. Jung Jihye menerima _namja_ cantik itu dengan baik bahkan keduanya cukup akrab tapi berbeda dengan _umma_ Jung, saat didepan Yunho, _yoeja_ paro baya itu selalu bersikap manis dan sikap itu berubah dingin dan angkuh saat Jaejoong tidak bersama Yunho. Munafik!

.

.

.

Dan inilah tahun ketiga hubungan kedua _namja_ yang sangat serasi menurut orang-orang yang mengenal mereka dengan baik. Jaejoong mendengus kecil, yakin tahun ini akan menjadi penentu hubungannya dengan Yunho. Semua dimulai dari pertemuan singkat dengan nyonya Jung tadi!

DRRTTT….DRTTTT….

Getaran ponsel memutuskan lamunan Jaejoong tentang apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

' _ **Yunnie bear calling..'**_

" _Anneyong_ …"

' _ **Boo, kau sudah makan siang? Malam ini aku akan terlambat pulang, kalau kau lelah istirahatlah dulu. Tidak perlu menungguku.'**_ suara Yunho terdengar lembut di saluran ponsel. Tapi Yunho memang selalu bersikap lembut pada kekasihnya itu. Sikap dinginnya hanya ditunjukkan pada bawahan ataupun orang-orang yang tidak disukainya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Bear..." sambil memikirkan rencana untuk menyingkirkan _umma_ -mu, tambah Jaejoong dalam hati. "Jangan mencoba selingkuh Jung Yunho!"ancam Jaejoong dengan nada tajam yang dibuat-buat hingga membuat tawa Yunho diseberang sana meledak.

' _ **Aku akan selingkuh dengan Jung Jaejoong!**_ 'goda Yunho dengan suara yang terdengar hangat dihati Jaejoong yang sontak tersenyum lebar.

Jaejoong sudah memutuskan dia akan mempertahankan hubungan mereka, apapun caranya karena hanya mendengar suara Yunho saja _namja_ bermata doe itu sudah sangat merindukannya. Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa beruang besarnya itu!

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION JUNG**

"Tidak akan pernah kulakukan!"teriakan itu terdengar mengelegar di _mansion_ Jung.

Yunho, sang pelaku teriakan tampak sangat marah. Wajahnya memerah karena emosi, _namja_ Jung itu tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ajakan makan malam dari ibunya akan berakhir dengan rencana perjodohannya.

"Tapi putraku…Keluarga Jung butuh penerus, selain darimu dari mana lagi kita akan memperolehnya? Dari _namja_ yang menjadi kekasihmu ? Sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan pernah memberikanmu keturunan !" _umma_ Jung tetap pada pendiriannya yang berusaha menjodohkan Yunho dengan putri sahabatnya. "Lagipula apa hebatnya Kim Jaejoong itu? Dia hanya _namja_ yang kebetulan dikaruniai wajah cantik."gumam _yoeja_ paro baya itu sinis.

"Aku tidak perduli pada semua itu _umma_ dan dengar..Dengarkan baik-baik…Jangan sekalipun _umma_ menghina apalagi mengatakan hal ini pada Jaejoong, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya terluka atau hal apapun yang membuatnya tidak bahagia…Kau dengar itu _umma ?_ Siapa pun yang menyakiti Jaejoong akan menerima akibatnya...Dan jangan lupa siapa dirimu!" desis Yunho penuh ancaman pada _yoeja_ yang telah membesarkannya itu.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yunho segera meninggalkan rumah yang ditempati keluarganya. Dia memacu mobilnya dengan kencang, dia ingin segera memeluk Jaejoong-nya. Dalam pelukan Jaejoong, dia selalu merasa tenang. Saat pertama kali Yunho melihat _namja_ cantik itu dia merasa telah menemukan belahan jiwanya. Dan dia akan mempertahankannya!

.

.

.

.

BLAM...

TAP..

TAP..

Yunho membuka pintu apartemen yang ditempatinya bersama Jaejoong dengan pelan. Dia lalu berjalan dengan langkah perlahan menuju ruang tamu yang hanya diterangi lampu meja yang terletak disudut ruangan.

Langkah _namja_ Jung itu terhenti saat matanya menangkap siluet tubuh ramping yang sedang bergelung nyaman,"Aku tahu kau pasti tertidur.."ujarnya lembut pada sosok Jaejoong yang terlelap di sofa. Direngkuhnya sosok indah itu dalam dekapannya seraya melayangkan kecupan ringan dipipi dingin itu.

"Ugghh…Yunnie…Kau pulang ? Lama sekali..."erang Jaejoong yang terbangun sambil menguap, tangannya refleks melingkar pada leher kekar sang kekasih.

"Tidurlah…Kau tampak lelah... _Saranghae_ , boo.."sahut Yunho sambil mengecup dan membaringkan Jaejoong di ranjang mereka. Jaejoong yang memang merasa sangat lelah tidak membalas ucapan Yunho, dia terlelap kembali begitu menyentuh ranjangnya.

.

.

.

"Cupp..Cupp…Ehhehee…Ekspresi tidur Yunnie lucuuu.. _kyeopptaa..._ "Jaejoong berusaha membangunkan Yunho sambil memberi kecupan di seluruh wajah Yunnie bear-nya itu, sesekali _namja_ cantik itu tertawa kecil melihat gaya tidur Yunho yang selalu aneh.

Tiba-tiba kecupan kecil Jaejoong dibalas lumatan kuat dari bibir hati itu. Yunho yang terbangun karena kecupan dan tawa indah Jaejoong segera membalikkan keadaan, sekarang Jaejoong berada dibawah tidihannya, kedua tangan _namja_ cantik itu dicengkramnya lembut diatas kepala.

"Ughhh bearrr…Lepasss..Ughh...Jahat..."deru nafas Jaejoong terdengar cepat. Ciuman dan lumatan Yunho benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan nafas. Wajah cantik-nya tampak memerah, setiap ciuman Yunho selalu membuatnya bergetar dan mendamba.

"Tidak Boo…Kau sudah membangunkan beruang tidur dan terimalah akibatnya."seringai Yunho sambil membuka kimono yang membalut tubuh indah Jaejoong, leher putih Jaejoong menjadi sasaran _kissmark_ Yunho dan pagi itu menjadi semakin panas dengan desahan dari pasangan kekasih itu.

.

.

.

 **.**

Sudah hampir 1 jam Jaejoong mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya di Red Balloon.

 _Namja_ cantik itu sudah mengukuhkan tekadnya untuk tidak akan meninggalkan Yunho, apapun yang terjadi. Tapi dia harus memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya agar _umma_ Jung tidak lagi berusaha memisahkan mereka ataupun menikahkan Yunho pada _yoeja_ lain. Apapun akan Jaejoong lakukan, dia sama sekali tidak peduli kalaupun disebut egois. Yunho miliknya! Selalu akan menjadi miliknya!

' _Yaaa..Aku tahu..Aku tahu harus melakukan apa!'_ tiba-tiba ide itu terbersit di benak Jaejoong. Dia harus bergegas, ini harus dilakukannya sebelum Yunho pulang dari Jung Corp. Setelah meninggalkan beberapa pesan kepada asistennya , Jaejoong segera menuju _penthouse_ yang ditempatinya bersama Yunho.

.

.

.

 **.**

Jaejoong sangat mengenal watak Yunho. Mr. Jung yang terhormat itu terkenal sangat posesif dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang telah diklaim sebagai miliknya. Jaejoong akan memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menyingkirkan nyonya Jung apalagi dia tahu kalau untuk Yunho, dialah yang terpenting. Yunho bahkan akan menghancurkan seisi dunia bila terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

' _Aku butuh beberapa orang untuk membantuku.._ 'Jaejoong menghubungi seseorang seraya menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI UMMA ?"teriak Yunho keras sambil mendobrak pintu _mansion_ Jung dengan kasar. _Namja_ tampan itu benar-benar marah dan hampir tidak dapat mengontrol kemarahannya. Yunho sangat panic karena saat kembali ke _penthouse_ , dan tidak menemukan Jaejoong yang biasa menyambutnya dengan senyum indah dan pelukan hangat. Dia malah menemukan lemari baju yang kosong dan selembar surat di ranjang.

' _ **To : My lovely Yunnie Bear**_

 _ **Aku pergi…**_

 _ **Mianhe.…Aku pergi untuk menenangkan diri..**_

 _ **Bear, kemarin umma-mu menemuiku…Dia memintaku untuk berpisah darimu.**_

 _ **Keluarga Jung membutuhkan penerus, itu kata umma-mu padaku.**_

 _ **Aku mengerti..sangat mengerti..tapi aku juga sangat mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu, bear..Mungkin aku egois..**_

 _ **Aku baik-baik saja..**_

 _ **Aku akan segera kembali…Jangan mencariku..**_

 _ **Saranghae Bear..**_

 _ **Your other half,**_

 _ **Joongie**_

Surat singkat itu mengacaukan pikiran _namja_ berwajah keras itu, bagaimana mungkin _umma-_ nya sanggup menemui kekasihnya dan mengatakan hal kejam itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho segera menuju _mansion_ Jung untuk meminta penjelasan dari sang _umma_!

"Kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku, Jaejoongie. Tidak boleh!"geram Yunho mencengkram erat kemudinya.

.

.

.

.

Nyonya Jung yang sedang berada di dapur terkejut mendengar teriakan itu, dia bergegas menuju ruang depan dan menemukan Yunho sedang berdiri dengan wajah tegang dan tatapan tajam. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini nyonya Jung merasa takut pada anak yang sudah dibesarkannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau teriak seperti itu, Yunho?"

"Apa maksud _umma_ meminta Jaejoong untuk berpisah dariku? _Umma_ sudah lupa dengan peringatanku untuk tidak pernah menganggu hubunganku dengan Jaejoong?"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta Jaejoong berpisah denganmu, aku hanya memintanya untuk membiarkan kau menikah agar keluarga Jung memiliki keturunan."bantah nyonya Jung setengah menjerit. "Keluarga Song itu sangat kaya dan itu akan baik untuk bisnismu!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan segala macam tentang kekayaan dan keturunan itu, _umma_ …"tegas Yunho berang, ingin sekali dia melayangkan tangannya jika tidak mengingat jasa _yoeja_ yang sudah merawatnya ini. "Dan jangan lupa, kau itu bukanlah ibu kandungku! Selama ini aku sudah cukup menahan diri dengan semua kelakuan anda! Sekarang karena ucapanmu Jaejoong pergi dan jika aku tidak bisa menemukannya malam ini... _Umma_ akan menerima akibatnya!"ancam Yunho sambil keluar dari _mansion_ Jung dengan menghempaskan pintu depan sekuat tenaga.

Nyonya Jung bersandar pada kursi meja makan, kakinya terasa lemas. " _Aigoooo_ …Apa yang harus kulakukan…Kenapa semua jadi begini…Apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho?"guman nyonya Jung bergedik. Selama ini Yunho-lah yang memegang semua kendali di keluarga Jung, nyonya Jung merasa takut pada apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho.

" _Namja_ cantik sialan itu benar-benar sudah menyudutkanku..."

.

TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : saya harap tidak ada bashing ataupun flamers. Thanks^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : EGOISTE**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Family**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje, oneshoot**

 **NB : ATAS SARAN DAN REQ, MAKA SAYA MEREPOST FF YANG SUDAH DI-REVISI INI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aura kemarahan tampak menguar dari tubuh besar berbalut kemeja biru yang sudah berantakan itu, dasi yang terlihat mengantung asal dan rambut kusut masai yang mungkin sudah berulang kali diusap kasar oleh tangan yang terus mengepal erat seolah menahan semua emosi dan kekalutannya. Jung Yunho mondar-mandir dalam ruang kerja luas itu sambil terus meneriakan perintahnya.

" Kalian harus segera menemukannya…Cari disemua tempat, kerahkan semua detektifmu, Yoochun sii. Kau harus memastikan jika dia baik-baik saja! Buktikan padaku kau yang terbaik dibidang ini!"

Setelah dari _mansion_ Jung, Yunho bergegas menemui kepala detektif yang disewanya untuk mencari Jaejoong. Dia ingin segera memastikan bahwa belahan jiwa-nya itu dalam keadaan baik karena _namja_ cantik itu hampir tidak pernah pergi tanpa mengatakan tujuannya pada Yunho.

Hasilnya mengintrogasi dan mengamuk pada karyawan Jaejoong di butik tidak membuahkan hasil, mereka hanya tahu kalau Jaejoong sedang berlibur dan tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat karena _namja_ cantik itu sudah memberikan perintah yang harus mereka kerjakan.

"Baik tuan Jung.. Akan kami kerjakan segera."sahut _namja_ berjidat lebar yang sangat piawai dalam hal mencari orang hilang, Park Yoochun sambil melangkah keluar dari kantor Yunho. 1 jam bersama taipan kaya itu membuat sakit kepalanya kumat! Kenapa tuan Jung itu tidak berpikir mungkin saja benar kekasihnya itu sedang berlibur!

.

.

.

.

Setelah Yoochun keluar dari ruangannya, Yunho kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, kali ini ia menghubungi manager keuangannya, Kim Junsu. Dia akan memastikan _umma_ -nya menerima akibat dari ucapan dan perlakuannya pada Jaejoong.

" _Annyeong_.."sapaan itu terdengar setelah ponsel diangkat diseberang sana.

"Junsu sii..Dengar ini Jung Yunho. Aku ingin kau menutup semua kartu kredit dan mencabut semua fasilitas nyonya Jung di semua bank, salon kecantikan dan tempat manapun yang biasa dikunjungi _umma_ -ku untuk waktu yang tidak terbatas!" perintah Yunho pada Junsu. Suaranya terdengar dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Dia tahu _umma_ -nya sangat suka berfoya-foya, mencabut semua fasilitas itu akan menyengsarakan sang _umma_ dan semoga bisa mengubah sikapnya.

Itu hukuman yang paling tepat untuk nyonya Jung!

"Tapi kenapa tuan Jung? Apa yang harus saya jawab jika nyonya Jung bertanya?"Junsu merasa ngeri mendengar suara Yunho walau hanya melalui ponsel, dia merasa bos-nya sedang marah besar. Pasti sesuatu sedang terjadi!

"Lakukan saja perintahku itu!…Aku tidak peduli apa jawaban-mu pada _umma_ -ku."sahut Yunho sambil menutup ponselnya.

Kepalanya terasa sakit membayangkan dimana saat ini Jaejoong berada, tanpa kehadiran _namja_ cantik itu dalam hidupnya Yunho seperti tidak bisa bernafas. Jaejoong sudah menjadi bagian vital dalam hidupnya!

.

.

.

.

 _ **JEJU ISLAND**_

 **.**

Salah satu detektif yang disewa Jaejoong baru saja menghubungi _namja_ cantik yang sedang berbaring disamping kolam renang itu dan menceritakan apa saja yang sedang terjadi dalam keluarga Jung, semua berjalan sesuai rencananya.

' _Hahhahaa…Shim Changmin memang hebat, dia bisa mendapat informasi dalam hitungan jam. Kau sudah lihat bukan bagaimana pengaruh seorang namja yang menurutmu tidak berguna, ahjumma Jung?'_ tawa Jaejoong dalam hati membayangkan bagaimana keadaan nyonya Jung yang angkuh itu sekarang.

Yunho panik dan telah memulai pencarian atas dirinya. Besok _ahjumma_ Jung akan merasakan akibatnya. Jaejoong tidak akan melakukan semua ini jika saja nyonya Jung itu tidak bersikeras menolaknya! Sampai mati Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya!

Nyonya sombong itu akan kehilangan semua fasilitasnya, dia tidak akan bisa lagi bersikap angkuh dan menghambur-hamburkan uang, walau yang terpenting bagi Jaejoong, Yunnie bear-nya akan membenci _yoeja_ manipulatif itu.

' _ **Hmpfhhh…Seharusnya kau tidak pernah mengusikku nyonya Jung yang terhormat.**_.'

.

.

.

Wajah berpoles _make up_ tebal itu merengut tidak suka pada pelayan muda yang berdiri didepannya,"Apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh masuk?"

"Aku ini pelanggan tetap butik ini!"seru nyonya Jung dengan suara tinggi pada pelayan butik yang menghalanginya masuk. Suara keras nyonya Jung terdengar hingga akhirnya sang manajer menghampiri keributan kecil didepan pintu itu.

" _Mianhe_ nyonya Jung. Tapi kami mendapat perintah langsung dari tuan Jung jika akun anda di butik kami telah ditutup. Jadi silakan keluar dari butik ini." manager butik ternama itu mengusir nyonya Jung secara halus.

" _Aigoooo…_ Jung Yunhooo…Kau benar-benar anak durhakaaaa…Pasti semua ini karena _namja_ Kim sialan itu."pekik nyonya Jung dengan emosi sebelum pergi dari butik itu dengan wajah merah menahan malu karena dia sudah menjadi tontonan.

Sepanjang hari ini sangat sial bagi nyonya Jung yang biasanya melakukan kegiatan favorite-nya, menghamburkan uang! Usahanya menghubungi manager keuangan Jung Corp juga tidak berhasil.

Nyonya Jung tidak diterima dimana pun, bahkan teman-temannya yang biasa bersosialisasi dengannya menolak mengangkat telpon darinya. Hidupnya kacau sejak dia berusaha menjodohkan Yunho dengan putri keluarga Song itu!

.

.

.

.

 **JUNG CORP**

Dengan berang nyonya Jung menerobos masuk ke ruang kerja Yunho meskipun sekretaris _namja_ Jung itu sudah berusaha melarangnya. Putra durhaka itu harus mengembalikan semua akses keuangannya. Lupa pada sikap anggun yang selama ini dipertahankannya, nyonya Jung memekik keras.

"Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan _namja_ itu.. Aku ini _umma-_ mu..Orang yang sudah membesarkanmu..Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mempermalukanku seperti ini?"nyonya Jung membanting pintu ruangan Yunho sambil memekik keras.

 _Namja_ berwajah tampan yang sedang memeriksa dokumen itu menatap dingin _yoeja_ yang terlihat murka itu tanpa seulas senyum. "Aku BISA…Dan aku AKAN melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi kalau Jaejoong tidak ditemukan hari ini."sahut Yunho sambil menatap tajam nyonya Jung yang terkesiap.

"Mungkin hari ini _umma_ hanya tidak diterima beberapa butik…Tapi besok…Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi..Sekarang keluar dari ruanganku!"usir Yunho yang memilih kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Dia sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi semua masalah yang ditimbulkan ibu tirinya itu.

Hati nyonya Jung semakin takut, matanya menatap nanar Yunho yang mengabaikannya. _Namja_ tampan itu berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat dingin sejak kekasihnya menghilang dan nyonya Jung tahu Yunho tidak pernah bermain dengan perkataannya.

Dengan kaki bergetar, nyonya Jung menghampiri Yunho. " _Umma_ hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud memisahkanmu dari Jaejoong..."seru nyonya Jung masih berusaha meluluhkan hati Yunho yang sepertinya sudah sekeras batu. "Victoria Song itu _yoeja_ yang sangat cantik dan seorang pewaris tunggal."

Seolah tidak mendengar sepatah pun kata yang keluar dari ibu tirinya itu, Yunho melirik sinis _yoeja_ yang sedang meremas erat tas dalam pelukannya itu. "Oh ya..Kalau aku jadi _umma_..Aku akan segera mencari Jaejoong juga!"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu begitu saja, pencarian Yunho masih tidak membuahkan hasil. Kim Jaejoong seperti lenyap tertelan bumi, semua laporan dari Park Yoochun membuat emosi Yunho siap meledak kapan saja. Nyonya Jung semakin merasa tertindas dan malu dengan semua perlakuan yang diterimanya, temannya menolaknya, semua akses finansialnya diblokir, bahkan sekarang supir pribadinya tidak lagi menuruti perintahnya, dia terkurung di _mansion_ Jung.

Sungguh miris.

"Kenapa semua seperti berbalik padaku?"erang nyonya Jung putus asa.

PRANKKKKK...

Saat emosi merajarela dalam dirinya, _yoeja_ paro baya itu membanting pecah guci dalam kamar sambil mengutuk Kim Jaejoong yang sudah menyengsarakan hidupnya!

"Harusnya sejak awal aku menyingkirkan _namja_ sialan itu sebelum dia membawa malapetaka dalam hidupku!"sesal nyonya Jung karena sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Yunho jelas memilih _namja_ cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu!

.

.

.

.

 _ **JEJU ISLAND**_

 _ **.**_

"Nyonya Jung sekarang tidak berkutik, dari selingan kabar yang kudengar sekarang dia sedang sakit karena frustasi akses keuangannya diblokir oleh tuan Jung atau mungkin juga karena stress dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya dari semua teman sosialitanya. Nyonya angkuh itu sekarang sedang terpuruk." lapor seorang _namja_ jangkung dengan seringai licik pada Jaejoong yang sedang duduk dipinggir kolam sebuah bungalow sambil menyesap _wine_.

"Bagus…Mau tak mau _yoeja_ angkuh itu akan menerimaku tanpa penolakan lagi. Sekarang dia sudah tahu bahwa ucapanku kalau Yunho sangat mencintaiku benar adanya. Berani sekali dia mencoba untuk menyingkirkanku! Dasar tidak tahu diri!".

Shim Changmin, detektif muda yang disewa Jaejoong itu hanya diam mendengar seruan _namja_ cantik yang sangat tahu bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya tanpa harus bersusah payah.

"Ya, kudengar dari beberapa pelayan dia akan pindah ke Gwangju."

Senyum Jaejoong semakin lebar mendengar berita itu. "Aku akan pergi ke café malam ini agar detektif yang disewa Yunho melihatku..Dan besok pagi Yunho pasti akan datang menjemputku..Lihat saja.." ucap Jaejoong penuh keyakinan karena dia sangat mengerti jalan pikiran belahan jiwanya itu. Lagipula dia sudah begitu merindukan beruang besarnya.

Mata Changmin mengerjap cepat mendengar nada arogan sekaligus percaya diri itu. "Kelihatannya kau yakin sekali, _hyung.._ Tapi baiklah..Aku akan mempersiapkan semua."

" _Gomawo_ Changmin sii."

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks ya untuk yang baca dan memang benar ini pernah dipost ONESHOOT. Gw hanya mengubah beberapa bagian dan menambah sedikit deskripsi. Egoiste ini salah satu ff awal yang gw tulis dan sempat mendapat beberapa hal yang kurang nyaman dihati. Overall thanks again to all of you ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : EGOISTE**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/Family**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje, oneshoot**

 **NB : ATAS SARAN DAN REQ, MAKA SAYA MEREPOST FF YANG SUDAH DI-REVISI INI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _ **Kau itu hanya yoeja lemah dan tidak pantas bersanding dengan Jin Woon oppa. Tidak 'kah kau kasihan melihat Yunho harus diasuh oleh pembantu?"suara sinis yoeja bermake up tebal dengan rambut tergerai indah itu jelas terdengar oleh namja kecil yang sedang bermain dilantai kamar luas itu.**_

 _ **Jung Yunho yang masih berusia 10 tahun tidak pernah suka dengan Park Min Jin, sepupu ibunya yang sering sekali mengunjung mansion mereka sejak Jung Nara sakit setahun yang lalu. Yunho bisa melihat wajah pucat dan sedih ibunya mendengar seruan sinis yeoja yang selalu saja mengatakan hal-hal buruk itu.**_

 _ **Jung Nara terisak lirih seraya menatap sendu putra tunggalnya yang selalu terlihat kesepian itu. Memang benar sejak dia sakit, hampir tidak ada lagi yang memperhatikan putranya karena suaminya sibuk bekerja dan mengurus pengobatannya. "Jadi apa maumu, Min Ji? Meminta aku merestui hubungan gelapmu dengan suamiku?"tuding Jung Nara langsung, dia tidak buta. Yoeja yang terbaring sakit itu tahu jika sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu suaminya mulai berselingkuh dengan sepupunya ini.**_

 _ **Tawa culas meletus dari bibir tebal dan wajah penuh ambisi Park Min Ji yang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, harta Jung sudah membutakan hati nuraninya. "Kau benar, eonnie. Aku mau kau biarkan oppa menikahiku dan aku berjanji akan merawat Yunho dengan baik."seringai menyebalkan ditunjukkan yoeja yang mengusap lembut kepala Yunho yang berusaha menghindarinya.**_

 _ **Tak lama setelah kejadian hari itu, pernikahan dilaksanakan. Namja kecil itu menatap benci pada kedua orang yang terus tersenyum lebar itu, seolah melupakan ibunya yang terbaring dirumah sakit. 3 bulan setelah itu, Jung Min Ji dinyatakan hamil dan nyonya Jung yang pertama meninggal.**_

" _ **Umma, aku tidak akan melupakanmu."gumam Yunho yang terisak dalam pelukan appa-nya. Mata musang itu menatap nyalang pada yoeja yang sudah mempercepat kematian umma-nya. Dia benci yoeja itu walaupun Jung Min Ji selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sosok tampan yang hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ itu duduk melamun sambil menatap foto besar _namja_ cantik yang dipajang didinding kamar mewah itu. Pikirannya terus melayang memikirkan waktu yang dilewati dengan kekasih cantiknya, dia begitu mencintai Jaejoong. _Namja_ bermarga Kim itu adalah satu-satunya sosok yang mampu menghangatkan hatinya.

 _ **Kemana kau, Boo….Aku merindukanmu. Selama ini kita tidak pernah berpisah.**_

 _ **Apa kau baik-baik saja**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Apa kau makan dengan baik**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Kapan kau akan kembali**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Tidak**_ _ **'kah**_ _ **kau merindukanku**_ _ **?**_

Beberapa hari tanpa Jaejoong disisinya, tidur dalam pelukannya, tertawa bersamanya membuat Yunho merasa susah untuk bernafas dan takut jika dia tidak akan bisa menemuikan pemilik hatinya itu walaupun Park Yoochun sudah menyakinkannya Jaejoong belum keluar dari negara ini.

' _Aku akan menemukanmu_ _!_ _sebelum akhir minggu kau sudah harus kembali padaku._ _Dengan sukarela ataupun paksaan_ _!'_

DRTTTTT..DRTTTT…

Getaran ponsel Yunho menyadarkan namja Jung itu dari lamunannya, ternyata Park Yoochun menghubunginya.

"Ya..Apa yang kau dapat ?"tanya Yunho cepat setelah mengangkat ponselnya.

' _ **Kami menemukannya bos..Dia ada di Jeju..Keadaannya baik.**_ 'jawab Park Yoochun diseberang ponsel.

Sepasang mata musang itu terpejam seraya mendesah lega,"Syukurlah..Awasi dia, aku akan tiba disana besok pagi."ujar Yunho sambil menutup pembicaraan dengan senyum lebar. Besok dia akan bertemu Jaejoong dan memastikan _namja_ cantik itu tidak akan pernah pergi darinya lagi.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **JEJU ISLAND**_

Jaejoong tampak begitu cantik dalam balutan _sweater_ putih itu, pipi _namja_ cantik tampak memerah karena udara dingin. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, dilihatnya _namja_ cantik itu berjalan santai menuju pasar kecil yang mengelilingi _bungalow_ indah yang disewanya. Senyum terkembang di _cherry lips_ yang begitu yunho rindukan itu.

 _Namja_ cantik itu tidak menyadari kalau semua gerak-geriknya sedang diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata musang yang menatapnya penuh cinta.

Terlihat olehnya Jaejoong membeli beberapa bahan masakan dan tampak mengobrol ringan dengan beberapa penjual sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang hampir seminggu ini lenyap dari hidup seorang Jung Yunho..

.

.

.

.

' _Aku akan memasak semua kesukaan Yunnie bear…Tak lama lagi ia pasti sampai. Aku yakin sekali._ 'gumam Jaejoong dalam hati sambil memasak. Hatinya berdebar kencang seperti saat kencan pertamanya dengan Yunho 3 tahun yang lalu.

Ini sudah pagi dan Jaejoong yakin tak lama lagi bel _bungalow_ akan berbunyi karena Jung Yunho yang dikenal adalah _namja_ arogan yang tidak mau menunggu!

TING TONG TING TONG…

Sepasang mata doe itu mengerjap senang mendengar bel pintu itu, dia benar-benar mengenal sifat separuh jiwanya itu. "Ckckckk…Hehhee…Benar-benar tidak sabar." tawa kecil Jaejoong terdengar riang, sambil melangkah ke pintu dia memasang muka polos dan datar.

"Bear..Bagaimana…Aku..."isak tangis Jaejoong langsung terdengar begitu dia melihat _namja_ tampan yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah lelah dan kantung mata. Dalam hati Jaejoong menyesali keputusannya meninggalkan Yunho yang terlihat kacau!

Yunho yang tidak suka melihat Jaejoong menangis langsung mendekap tubuh ramping yang bergetar itu dengan erat. Dalam hati Yunho bersumpah sosok ini…Bau ini…Rasa ini tak akan pernah dibiarkan hilang lagi dari hidupnya.

" _Uljima baby…Saranghaee_ …Kenapa kau pergi? Kita bisa membicarakan semuanya, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau yang terpenting dalam hidupku. Sampai ke ujung dunia pun kau akan kutemukan."ujar Yunho sambil mengecup lembut kepala Jaejoong yang bersandar didadanya.

Diam-diam Jaejoong menyeringai… _'I got you…'_

"Tapi _umma_ -mu meminta kita berpisah…Dia ingin kau menikahi _yoeja_ kaya itu!"adu Jaejoong dengan wajah penuh airmata. Tangannya melingkar erat pada lengan Yunho yang sedang memeluknya.

Dengusan kesal terdengar dari bibir _namja_ Jung itu, dia sudah tahu semua ini pasti karena ulah _umma_ -nya yang ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadinya. "Jangan pedulikan ucapan _umma_ …Dia akan segera pindah ke Gwangju atau kemana pun yang dia inginkan…Tak akan ada yang menganggu kita lagi! Dan perlu kau tahu, sayang. Dia itu bukan _umma_ kandungku jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah padanya. Selamanya aku tidak akan terpikat pada seribu nona Song sekalipun!"seru Yunho seraya menangkup lembut wajah cantik Jaejoong yang mendongak menatapnya. "Sekarang cium aku…Aku sangat merindukanmu, Boo…"ucapan Yunho itu diakhri dengan lumatan keras pada _cherry_ _lips_ yang selalu mengodanya itu.

' _Ternyata hanya ibu tiri! Kau benar-benar lupa diri, ahjumma...'_ kesal Jaejoong dalam hati walaupun Jaejoong tetap membalas lumatan Yunho dengan semangat, akhirnya dia berhasil menyingkirkan _umma_ Jung.

Lumatan sepasang kekasih itu kemudian berlanjut ke kamar Jaejoong, Yunho dengan tidak sabar melucuti semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh indah Jaejoong yang sudah begitu dirindukannya. Tangan dan bibirnya membelai dan mengecup semua tempat yang terlihat oleh matanya, Jaejoong seperti ciptaan tuhan yang paling sempurna untuknya.

.

.

.

.

"Aarhhh..Bear…Cumm..Cumm..Arggghh.."erangan Jaejoong terdengar erotis. Mata doe namja cantik itu menatap sayu Yunho yang sedang menghisap dan menjilati cairan cum-nya sambil memainkan _twin balls_ -nya dengan gerakan seduktif. Memanjakan tubuhnya dengan pelan hingga Jaejoong menjerit penuh damba.

Yunho yang sangat merindukan tubuh indah itu tidak memperdulikan erangan dan desahan Jaejoong yang memintanya untuk bergegas. Dia terus menjilat dan memberikan _kissmark_ sebanyak mungkin disekitar paha putih itu. Untuk menandai miliknya.

"Ini bagian intinya Boojaeee.."Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk melingkari lehernya. Bibirnya mulai kembali melumat intens bibir merah yang membengkak dan terus menyerukan namanya dengan suara parau itu sementara tangannya melebarkan paha putih _namja_ cantik itu agar memudahkan dirinya masuk dan berbagi kenikmatan dengan kekasih tercintanya. Desahan dan erangan terdengar bersahutan di kamar bungalow itu yang mungkin terasa seperti oven.

.

.

.

"Kita kembali ke Seoul hari ini juga."putus Yunho sambil menikmati sarapan yang dibuat Jaejoong seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan selama berhari-hari hingga Jaejoong tergelak.

Mereka telah membersihkan diri dan saat ini Yunho sedang berusaha atau tepatnya memaksa Jaejoong untuk pulang. _Namja_ Jung itu tidak mau mengambil resiko jika tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghilang lagi. Cukup sekali dalam hidupnya dia merasakan kegilaan mencari dimana kekasih bandelnya itu bersembunyi!

"Baiklah bear..Terserah padamu saja."jawab Jaejoong yang sedang duduk dipangkuan Yunho sambil tersenyum manis.

' _Aku memang sudah menyiapkan koperku…_ 'gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

 **MANSION JUNG**

"Semua sudah siap nyonya. Koper anda sudah masuk ke bagasi mobil dan supir telah menunggu."beritahu seorang pelayan wanita pada _yoeja_ yang selama ini menjadi nyonyadi _mansion_ Jung.

' _Inikah akhirnya..Aku_ _harus_ _terusir dari rumahku sendiri…_ _Dulu aku berhasil menyingkirkan eonnie dan sekarang aku mengalami hal yang sama..._ _Apa_ _aku_ _salah_ _menginginkan_ _Yunho membalas jasaku yang sudah membesarkannya dengan menikahi putri keluarga Song dan memberikan_ _keturunan untuk keluarga Jung…_ 'nyonya Jung menatap nanar foto tuan Jung senior sambil teringat perintah Yunho padanya semalam melalui ponsel untuk mempercepat ke pindahannya ke Gwangju karena Jaejoong yang sudah ditemukannya akan tinggal di _mansion_ Jung sebagai calon pendamping Yunho.

' _Ini semua pasti rencana dari namja cantik berbulu domba itu. Dia membuatku tidak berkutik sama sekali!_ 'gusar nyonya Jung dalam hati.

Ditengah lamunannya nyonya Jung mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya , _yoeja_ paro baya itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat _namja_ itu. _Namja_ cantik yang sangat dibencinya tapi sangat dicintai putranya. Putra yang tanpa perasaan telah menyingkirkannya ke Gwangju!

"Belum pergi, _umma_? Bukankah aku sudah menyediakan semua yang kau butuhkan di Gwangju?"tanya Yunho dingin menatap _umma_ tirinya yang sedang berdiri di depan foto kepala keluarga Jung terdahulu. Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping Yunho hanya menyeringai melihat sosok _yoeja_ angkuh yang sekarang tampak rapuh. Jaejoong sangat terkejut saat Yunho mengatakan bahwa mulai sekarang mereka akan tinggal di _mansion_ Jung. Dia senang sekali karena ini akan semakin menegaskan posisinya sebagai calon nyonya Jung Yunho.

"Putraku.. _Umma_ hanya menginginkan penerus keluarga. Apa itu salah?"nyonya Jung memasang wajah sendu dan sedikit terisak, berharap yunho akan mengubah keputusannya.

Yunho hanya menatap datar _yoeja_ yang sudah membesarkannya itu, dia sudah terlalu biasa melihat sandiwara sedih dan terpukul itu sepanjang hidupnya. "Tidak…Itu tidak salah..Yang salah adalah _umma_ berusaha mengeluarkan Jaejoong dari hidupku!"dengus Yunho dingin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat tenang.

"Tapi…Penerus.." _umma_ Jung tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Pandangan dingin menusuk dari Jaejoong membuatnya terdiam, _namja_ cantik itu benar-benar sudah mengendalikan putranya. Percuma saja sekarang dia memaksakan keinginannya!

"Jangan berbohong lagi! Kau hanya peduli pada harta keluarga Jung, _umma_! Kau lupa apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada _umma_ kandungku ? Mengenai penerus keluarga Jung, kau akan mendapatkannya _umma_. Kami bisa melakukan inseminasi buatan! Kau tidak perlu khawatir..."putus Yunho dengan dingin.

 **FINAL..**

Nyonya Jung mendesah kalah, dia tidak bisa berkutik tanpa uang dan nama besar Jung. "Baiklah.. _Umma_ pergi sekarang dan Jaejoong... _Mianhe_."

"Tidak nyonya Jung. Anda tidak salah. Akulah yang salah karena telah masuk dalam hidup Yunho. Aku 'lah orang yang menyebabkan keluarga Jung mungkin tidak akan memiliki penerus."ujar Jaejoong sambil terisak, Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menangis segera memeluknya.

"Boo…Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu, aku yang sudah memilihmu!"

Jaejoong tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan Yunho kemudian menghampiri nyonya Jung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, _namja_ cantik itu memeluk tubuh berisi nyonya Jung sambil membisikkan :

' _ **Selamat tinggal nyonya Jung..Aku harap kau tak pernah kembali !'**_

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong melangsungkan pernikahan mewah dan meriah di Belanda yang dihadiri oleh berbagai orang penting dari kalangan bisnis. Tidak tampak nyonya Jung dalam pesta pernikahan itu.

"Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku Boojae… _Saranghae_ baby.."bisik Yunho saat melabuhkan ciuman lembut pada pengantin barunya yang terlihat begitu memukau hingga matanya tidak bisa berpaling lagi.

Jaejoong terkekeh lucu, melingkarkan tangannya dengan manja pada pinggang Yunho," _Nado saranghae_ , bear…Aku senang tidak ada yang akan memisahkan kita lagi."

.

.

' _ **Aku mencintaimu dan**_ _ **akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi**_ _ **cinta**_ _ **kita.**_ 'sumpah kedua _namja_ yang baru melangsungkan pernikahan itu diantara sumpah mereka dihadapan pastur.

.

.

Cinta itu terkadang aneh dan menghalalkan segala cara.

Cinta itu juga buta tanpa mau memandang kebenaran yang terkadang ada dihadapan mata.

Cinta itu egois.

.

.

THE END

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : hanya 3 chapter pendek. Thanks banget untuk yang sudah membaca dan memberikan review ya, karena itu sangat memberikan semangat bagi saya untuk menulis.

.

.

 **TEASER SAVE YOU LOVE YOU 24**

.

KRAK...BRUKK...BUGHHH...

Beberapa tendangan dan tinju kuat dilayangkan Jaejoong pada _namja_ yang memegang pisau hingga _namja_ itu memuntahkan darah, tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan, tidak menyangka sama sekali dia akan kalah semudah ini, bahkan sepatu _boots_ _namja_ cantik itu sekarang menginjak kuat perutnya hingga _namja_ itu merasa tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar. "Pisau ini lebih pantas kugunakan!"desis kekasih Jung Yunho itu sebelum menendang kuat perut _namja_ itu hingga tergeletak pingsan.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari _namja_ cantik itu melihat 3 _namja_ yang tersisa saling melirik penuh arti, pasti rencana busuk sedang ada diotak mereka. "Sekarang majulah kalian! Akan kulihat sehebat apa kalian sampai ingin merebut kekuasaan Yunho!". Jaejoong mengenggam pisau panjang itu dengan erat, peluh mulai mengalir diwajah rupawan itu. Pipinya merona merah karena semangat, dilihatnya Kyu juga berhasil dengan mudah melumpuhkan musuh-musuhnya bahkan salah satu terlihat sudah meregang nyawa dengan kepala yang terus mengalirkan darah karena pukulan tongkat _namja_ berambut ikal itu.

Mata _namja –namja_ itu berkobar dipenuhi api dendam, penculikan yang harusnya sangat mudah sekarang malah berlangsung brutal dan mungkin akan sangat merugikan pihak tuan Kang. Kekasih Jung Yunho ternyata bukanlah _namja_ cantik yang bisanya hanya shopping seperti yang dilaporkan pengintai tuan Kang. "Sepertinya sedikit lebam tidak akan membuat tuan Kang murka pada kita!"desis _namja_ yang tadi mengemudikan mobil seraya menyeringai tajam dan disetujui teman-temannya.

.

.

 **SEE YOU SOON^^**


End file.
